


(Not) How to Deal with a Heatwave

by EmBethMarsh



Series: JayTim Week Summer 2017 [1]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ice Play, JayTim Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Written for JayTim Week 2017, for the prompt Heatwave/Carnival. As the title suggests, I went with Heatwave.Jason and Tim use ice to cool down.





	(Not) How to Deal with a Heatwave

Tim questioned how many other people were doing something like this right now; he was pretty sure he’d read somewhere that heatwaves were detrimental to arousal. Statistics showed people were much more aroused when it was cold (or much less aroused when it was hot, whichever). Maybe that was why the ice cube Jason was slowly trailing around his areola felt good.

A thumb pushed against the ice, right into the nipple. It pressed down until the ice slipped away under the pressure, leaving a long trail down Tim’s stomach and settling somewhere on the sofa. Jason grabbed another from the tray next to him and worked Tim’s left nipple in the same way. The ice left glistening lines over the area and caused the skin it touched to lightly bump.

They moved on pretty quickly, both losing patience in the game as their arousal grew. It felt hotter than before especially as Jason took Tim’s cock into his mouth, enveloping the flesh in warmth. One hand stroked lightly at the base of his cock, whilst the other fondled his balls. The contact caused Tim to shiver; the hands were cool against his skin, particularly the one lightly cupping his balls.

Tim questioned how many other people were doing something like this right now; he was pretty sure cold temperatures were detrimental to arousal (particularly ice cold hands against the heat of his groin). But that didn’t stop Tim bucking into Jason’s mouth when another cube pressed against him, this time rubbing up and down his perineum and lightly circling his hole.

The pace quickened as Jason slipped the ice inside Tim; it was small having melted considerably in Jason’s hand but it was enough to push him over the edge. Tim writhed, hands grasping at the arm of the couch behind him as he came. Jason’s moved up and down Tim’s cock, well timed to the throes of the orgasm.

God, he was glad Jason had suggested this.

“Jason…” Tim mumbled, between deep breaths. He reached down to lightly touch Jason’s face who had pulled off of Tim and was now collecting any errant ice off of the sofa. He glanced up at Tim, giving a quick acknowledging smile. Tim smirked back playfully, “...I’m too hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just broke my JayTim FanFiction virginity, woo!
> 
> I may continue the week, depending on time and the prompts, etc.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
